Gardevoir and me
by Timewarp43
Summary: Evan,a Pokemon trainer who has abandoned civilization for the Pokemon wildlife. Expecting a life of lonesome who meets a Gardevoir named Rukimio who may change his life.This is my first story so try to be nice please. Rated M for a "maybe" lemon OCxPokemo
1. meetings go well

Gardevoir and me

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON SO Don't sue me!

One day, on a bright morning. Where many birds were chirping and flowers were blooming, I awoke to the sound of a swallow in the distance, to me Spring was a time where many different types of pokemon come to mate, well that's how I saw it, only Pokemon do that. Little did I know that later in the days I would eventually succumb to my ever-growing "urges". I lived in a wild area with no other humans near me for the next 5000 miles, but there were more Pokemon then the eye could see in the area. Though I managed to build a very good house I was alone and still a Virgin I really desired for that to change, however I always thought that "doing" a Pokemon would be wrong but I had another part of me saying I should.

I quickly got out of bed and got my clothes on for I had many chores for me today! I got through breakfast real quick got my backpack and got my tools including an axe and first-aid kit. I quickly stepped outside and headed for the forest where many grass pokemon lived. I only had three "pokeballs" to catch three pokemon I really wanted however I wasn't able to find any Pokemon that interested me, I did however find a Roserade that apparently liked me very much. She would help me with my chores every-now-and-then. Though she wasn't "officially" my Pokemon she stayed close to me through out the season which I at first thought was a thought was weird but I eventually accepted it as a "liking"

After my logging chore was done I jogged to the other side of the forest where the berries were located and picked 10 berries and went home only to find a Gardevoir sitting on my wooden porch that was covered in different furs of various pokemon that I killed for meals. I could quickly tell it was a female because of the "scent" she gave off, it was one I was very familiar to because of all the Spring seasons that had come and gone. She then noticed me and smiled at me and motioned for me to come sit with her which I obliged to her command and sat down beside her. She then pointed toward my door I guessed she wanted to see the inside of my house, I got up and unlocked the door and led her inside there was a lot of wood furniture covered with matching furs that I used to cover the things I sat on like my couch which was very, soft thanks to the fur. I haven't lived here my entire life but long enough to adjust to this way of life the Pokemon had created, the only piece of civilization were my music disks that I had brought from home, she noticed tem after taking a long look around my home she slowly and gently grabbed one and looked at me, apparently figuring out my thoughts that it was very important for me and handed me the disk which I then put into my "hand made" record player that I had attached a lot of string to for the inner workings and I cranked the lever for a couple minutes while the Gardevoir took another long look around my house. After I was done I motioned for her to sit on the couch with me and as she sat down I played the music.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Ooh cliffhanger next chapter is a song chap, a short one at that, btw the rating will go up.


	2. the nightmare

The nightmare.

Ok guys this is another reason why its rated M

As the record started to play we quickly fell asleep on top of each other, the song bringing back a nightmare from long ago…

It took so long to remember just what happened.  
I was so young and vestal then,  
you know it hurt me,  
but I'm breathing so I guess I'm still alive  
even if signs seem to tell me otherwise.  
I've got my hands bound,  
my head down, my eyes closed,  
and my throat wide open.

Do unto others, what has been done to me,  
Do unto others, what has been done to you?

I'm treading water,  
I need to sleep a while.  
My lamb and martyr, you look so precious.  
Won't you come on up closer,  
close enough so I can smell you.  
I need you to feel this,  
I can't stand to burn too long.  
Release in sodomy.  
Oh, for one sweet moment I am whole.

Do unto you now, what has been done to me,  
Do unto you now, what has been done?

You're breathing so I guess you're still alive  
even if signs seem to tell me otherwise.  
Won't you come on a bit closer,  
close enough so I can smell you.  
I need you to feel this.  
I need this to make me whole.  
Release in sodomy.  
For I am your witness and  
blood and flesh can be trusted.(X2)  
And only this one holy medium brings me peace of mind.

Got your hands bound, your head down,  
your eyes closed.  
You look so precious now.

( Show me something  
Thought I could make it end  
Thought I could wash the stains away  
Thought I could break the circle if I  
Slipped right into your skin  
So sweet was your surrender  
We have become one  
I have become my terror  
And you my precious lamb and martyr.) *

I have found some kind of temporary sanity in this  
shit, blood, and cum on my hands.

I've...come...round...full circle.  
My lamb and martyr, this will be over, soon.  
You look so precious.(X4)  
You look so precious, now,  
You look so precious...


	3. Extreme comfort 0

When we both woke up we found ourselves sweating in fear and crying our eyes out. We were both victims of long-term child abuse and rape, we were both taken from our homes and they did many horrible things to us. We then fell asleep again crying in each others arms but our dream wasn't a nightmare at least.

After we woke up I quickly went to the door and we went outside and did a lot of chores that I forgot to do. We were picking more berries doing more logging (I had found a 2nd axe) and we played outdoor activities too, like: hide and seek and went swimming. As we walked back to the house we were both drenched in water with big smiles on our faces because she was so happy she did something I never had or did any girl do to me, she kissed me! I had never felt so happy in my life! Girls always thought I was an idiot or some random name and would just walk away but now I was kissed for the first time!

As soon as we came through the door she walked to the couch and motioned for me to sit down, I really at the time did not know what she had planned for me. Just then I remembered that she was in heat and I could see her "Lower area" dripping we lust. One part of me told me to crash through the wall and go back to home, but another stronger part of me told me to stay with her and…well It got me and I sat down on the couch with her then she directed me to my room where my extremely comfortable bed was. So I got up and went and crawled into my bed with her in it.

------------------------------------------Lemon--------------------------------------------------------

As soon as I got in bed she used her psy powers to take off my shirt and my pants but I quickly responded with the action of grabbing her breasts and massaged them then I slowly sucked on the nipple of one of them while massaging the other then she started to suck my 5" semi-erected dick and bobbed her head back and fourth I moaned at this for so long. I then went into a 69 with her and she came early, as I finished licking up the juices we then engaged in probly the longest French kiss known to mankind we then both got ready for the final step as I entered her but surprisingly she didin't bleed or pain from her hymen breaking. As I started to thrust into her she came and so did I with a scream we both made.

We then laid side by side and she quickly fell asleep while I was doing random things to the her size C breasts I quickly started to suck on them again and I could hear her moan in her sleep.


	4. Sexual ecounters of the 2nd kind

As soon as I woke up I was greeted by the smile of my new mate whom I had a sexual encounter with last night, she was really good at it too, though I felt as if she wanted me for something beside the desire for sex, almost as if she Really loved me. She grabbed my hand and placed it on her "Area" then after reading my mind for the thoughts of hunger she placed my mouth on her nipple and I started to suck on it, it was very delicious. Im sure that if I came back home with her doing this I would be arrested so I decided to stay here with her for the rest of my life with her

After getting out of bed (skipping breakfast of course) We got outside and started completing the chores I met the same Roserade from before and she dropped down from the tree looking at Gardevoir wit jealous but envious eyes, she then followed us for the rest of the day helping whenever she could and we rewarded her with a lot of berries and we walked home. While we were walking however we noticed the Roserade from before and she looked as if she wanted to come in with us, so I let her in, however Gardevoir apparently wasn't to trusting of her in my home.

Later on in the day when the moon was in full view of the night sky Roserade wanted to come in with us to sleep, apparently Gardevoir didn't want her to, this I could tell by her stern expression that laid flatly on her face as I approached the door. After Roserade got in bed beside me she slowly and slipped a thornless vine around my "area" and started doing certain motions that started making me horny. After a while I just got sick and tired of not being able to respond to her, so I grabbed one of my hand made sleeping potions and sprayed it unto her face so she would stay asleep for 2 hours no matter what.

------------------------------------------------Lemon------------------------------------------

As soon as I was done Roserade grabbed me and pulled me on top of her, she looked at me with a seductive look in her eyes, but then something came to my mind she was only 4" tall. But it was only a foots difference so I started out basic waiting for her to make a move and she did, she grabbed me and put me in a 69 with her, I sucked her pussy like no tomorrow meanwhile she did the same to me and she groped my balls while I started to stick a tongue in her pussy. She came after 10 seconds of it, it felt so good around my tongue her walls tightening around my tongue like that After that I licked her neck and all the way down eyeing her pussy once again, I prepared myself for another wave of pleasure as I entered her and started pumping her as fast as I could (I swear to god I lost 20 lbs doing that) she then came and my seed spilled into her juices as they mixed together then we just frenched it all the way for the rest of the night.


	5. The Shiny One

Again I woke up from my sleep to have Roserade right on top of me and gardevoir staring at me with a: what the fuck are you doing!? Look, I quickly got out of bed only to realize I was naked and I thought Gardevoir was totally Pissed but she smiled and me and Roserade slowly walked up to her and they High 5ed each other. Then we got breakfast done then we proceeded with our chores but as we walked to the lake we saw a group of Luxrays closing in on an odd one out. The Luxray was a shiny one apparently they were jealous of his coloring and decided to eat him. Gardevoir quickly charged a hyper beam and fired it at the group of Luxrays who quickly ran off being the cowards they are.

We quickly ran up to the injured Luxray who had been tackled several times by the others, I quickly applied my first aid kit to him As soon as I patched up the area that I injected the biform with he quickly ran of towards our house. We tried to catch him later but we failed, after finishing our chores we wet home after many unfriendly encounters with other Luxrays who tried raping Gardevoir and Roserade but they got there asses kicked or extremely thorny vines up their ass.

After I got dinner ready for us we heard a loud scratching at the door. I went to go see who it was and it was that same Luxray from before, the shiny one that was attacked by his own pack. I quickly let him in to do as he pleased, he took a look around my house and with a smug look on his face went to the table and sat down waiting for food which I quickly made for him knowing to never EVER keep a Luxray waiting. After we finished our dinner which consisted of Natural Oatmeal I bought a day before, the only food I classify as City food is: candy cookies burgers shakes and fries and stuff like that. Oatmeal my to me, the most delicious food I had ever tasted.

When the moon was in the sky again we went to sleep only that Roserade slept on the front on the bed while Luxray was on top of her. I quickly realized what was about to happen but I decided to let it go for the better, because now I woulden't have to worry about cheating on Gardevoir again, and with that I fell asleep with Gardevoir's breast in my mouth for midnight nourishment.

Yay! 5th chapter done, btw be sure to read and review as always! Have a good and happy day.


	6. The miracle

Waking up this morning was tough with all the reaming I did and the fact that I was kept all night by the sounds of Roserade and Luxray moaning, that and I just didin't wanna take my mouth away from Gardevoir's breast, followed by the fact that I was just tired. Gardevoir and Rose tried to get me out of bed but to no success. Then Luxray came up to me and did what he did to other Luxrays who didin't wanna get up in the morning: an ear rape, when they stick their tongue in you ear and just chew you out.

After they got MY head out of the ceiling we decided to take the day of because of the surplus of food we had gathered from previous days. So we just played 4 player board games like 4-way chess, hide and seek and the occasional Naughty fun (lol). After some time playing those games I wanted to finally give all my Pokemon names, so I rounded them up and gave them all separate names as they accord below.

Luxray:Lyo

Gardevoir:Jade

Roserade:Rose

Then something amazing happened, Lyo spoke English to me saying: Hi Evan! I could not believe my ears he actually talked then Jade and Rose started talking too. I was the greatest time of my life with them we all got to learn more about each other so we could all be at an understanding. Since we could talk together bow I decided to Play a game of Truth or Dare!

**Srry I had to cut it short but I think my parents are coming home and I don't want them to catch me writing this otherwise ill get grounded and my computers files will be deleted. So sorry but I will update the chapters every week day. Oh btw again the next chapter is another story a truth or dare one so check that out too, it should be either the day after I updated this chapter or now.**


End file.
